


Ее любимое ожерелье

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонд получает выволочку, которую давно заслуживал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее любимое ожерелье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Favourite Pearls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/996562) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride). 



Уже поздно. В здании темно и почти безлюдно, остались только охранники, стоящие снаружи, глава МИ-6 и ее личное проклятие — Бонд. 

В одной из комнат для допроса, как правило — пустой и темной, горит свет.

Бонд стоит в середине холодного помещения, полностью раздетый. С потолка свисают цепи, заканчивающиеся крюком, руки Бонда подняты над головой — не чересчур высоко, но достаточно, чтобы напряженные мышцы обнаженного тела были на виду. Запястья связаны длинным жемчужным ожерельем — ожерельем, которое М носила весь день. Оно еще хранит тепло ее тела.

Петля ожерелья накинута на крюк, но цепи достаточно длинны, чтобы Бонд мог удерживать свое положение без особого труда. М кружит рядом с ним, как акула, привлеченная запахом крови. Ее пиджак небрежно перекинут через спинку одиноко стоящего стула, две верхние пуговицы блузки расстегнуты так, что видна ложбинка между грудей.

М останавливается прямо перед Бондом.

— Спроси меня, как прошел мой день, — говорит она низким голосом. 

Бонд прокашливается: 

— Мэм, я...

— Спроси меня! 

— Как прошел ваш день, мэм? — Бонд облизывает губы.

М прищуривается: 

— Я провела четыре часа, выслушивая обвинения от премьер-министра, министра иностранных дел и главы Объединенного Равездывательного Комитета. Четыре часа, Бонд! Ты еще не вернулся в Британию, а они уже жаждали твоей крови. А так как ты никогда, черт возьми, не отчитываешься по форме, я даже не знала, с чего начать попытки оправдать твое поведение!

Грудь М вздымается и блузка натягивается.

— Я должна была стоять там и выслушивать их вопросы о моей беспристрастности, моих лидерских способностях и моей верности, потому что ты не можешь выполнить миссию, не взорвав все к чертям! 

— Мэм, я... — Бонд качает головой.

— Тихо! Я как-то раз сказала тебе, что твой следующий выход за рамки должен стать последним. Так как мои устные замечания, похоже, ничего для тебя не значат, давай попробуем другой подход. И, Бонд, — она смотрит наверх, а потом снова переводит взгляд на него, — это мое любимое ожерелье. Будь с ним осторожен. 

Она подходит к нему сзади и опускает руку на его правую лопатку. Он напрягается, но остается неподвижным. Она прикасается к шрамам на его спине, и он слегка вздрагивает от этих прикосновений. Прижимая к коже раскрытую ладонь, она опускает ее вниз, до изгиба его задницы, а потом замирает, и он позволяет себе сделать выдох. 

Она выжидает подходящий момент, а потом продолжает движение. Дыхание Бонда сбивается. М гладит его зад почти минуту, наслаждаясь этим прикосновением, а потом отводит руку и резко ударяет его по правой ягодице.

— Первое правило: никогда, никогда не позорь меня. 

Бонд шипит от боли, но ему удается подавить рефлекторное желание дернуться в сторону.

Удар обжег ладонь М, но лучше так, чем пустить в ход паддл, — он сделал бы все слишком простым, она могла бы потерять контроль над собственным гневом, а это ей не нужно. Она не хочет повредить Бонду — ей нужно заставить его слушать. 

Следующий удар приходится на левую ягодицу. 

— Второе правило: ты будешь отчитываться регулярно, а не когда тебе хочется.

Третий удар — снова на правую: 

— Третье правило: ты не будешь сеять повсюду хаос и разрушения.

Она продолжает, чередуя удары справа и слева, но больше не говорит. Теперь единственные звуки в комнате — это шлепки. И вздохи Бонда. Он дергается и вздрагивает, но не настолько сильно, чтобы угрожать ее жемчугу. М им почти гордится. 

Через несколько минут зад Бонда становится красным. Ладони М пульсируют от боли, но определенно не так сильно, как зад Бонда, — М в этом уверена. Она как раз собирается нанести новый удар, когда Бонд, наконец, вскрикивает: 

— Простите! 

М сразу же останавливается. Вместо удара она медленно опускает ладонь на его теплую кожу, согревающую ее ладонь.

— За что? — ей не нужны формальные извинения. М хочет быть уверена в том, что Бонд понимает, насколько близко подвел к провалу их обоих.

— За все, что вы сказали, — выдыхает он. — За то, что поставил вас в неловкое положение. За то, что поставил под угрозу вашу работу. 

Он давится всхлипом: 

— Боже, мне так жаль.

М гладит его, а потом обходит, чтобы снова посмотреть Бонду в лицо. По его щекам текут слезы, и М стирает их большим пальцем. Бонд вздыхает и чуть наклоняется вперед, тянется за новым прикосновением. 

— Поднимись, — тихо говорит она.

Бонд встает на цыпочки и осторожно спускает с крюка петлю жемчужного ожерелья. Он кладет руки на плечи М, подается ближе и утыкается лицом в ее шею.

— Мне очень жаль, — бормочет он. 

М гладит его по затылку.

— Почему, Джеймс? Почему ты продолжаешь меня расстраивать? 

— Я просто... я хотел привлечь ваше внимание.

М перестает его гладить и стискивает пальцами его шею ниже затылка. 

— Глупый мальчишка. В твоем распоряжении все мое внимание. Иначе, по-твоему, почему я так злюсь всякий раз, когда ты поступаешь столь безрассудно?

Бонд вздыхает.

— Прости, — снова бормочет он. 

— Сейчас это все уже не важно. Встань ровно.

Бонд распрямляется, чуть поднимая связанные руки. М отступает на шаг, и он снова их чуть отпускает, чтобы она могла освободить его запястья. После этого она оборачивает жемчуг вокруг своей шеи.

— Оденься, — она потирает запястья Бонда. — Увидимся у меня дома. 

— Да, мэм.


End file.
